This invention relates to the partial oxidation process. More specifically it relates to a method for turning down or up a free-flow partial oxidation gas generator for the production of synthesis gas, reducing gas, or fuel gas.
The manufacture of gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO by the partial oxidation process is well known. Further, it is the preferred procedure for many fossil fuels, e.g., petroleum oil and coal. Synthesis gas made by this process is now widely used for the catalytic synthesis of such chemicals as ammonia, methanol and acetic acid. Coal gasification by partial oxidation for the production of fuel gas which is burned in gas turbines for power generation is an acceptable alternative for nuclear energy and oil over the next term.
When the demand for feed gas to supply a chemical plant or an electrical generating station associated with a gas generating system decreases, the gas generator may have to operate at a fraction of the design feed rate so as to deliver a corresponding smaller amount of gas. When this occurs, performance of the system drops since the gas generator and related equipment, such as burners for introducing the feedstreams into the gas generator, are designed to operate at specific conditions, e.g., pressure, residence time, velocities and pressure drops for the design output. It was unexpectedly found that by operating the partial oxidation process in the manner specified herein, one can avoid the deleterious effects of the changes that would normally occur with a change in the flow rates of the feedstreams to the gasifier. High performance is assured over a wide operating range.